The present invention relates to a current supply circuit used in a telephone exchange for supplying a current to subscriber's terminals.
Conventional current supply circuits of the type have such disadvantages as bulkiness, heavy weight, lack of a current limiting function, a low impedance, a large attenuation of an AC signal and, low speech performance.